RoDestruct/Tyler V.S. Link And Selene
<< Part 3 of Event 10 The End Has Begun I dash through bushes and maneuver myself around trees. I stop to look back to find Link. I can see a figure moving to me quickly. I quickly scan around and see the mountain where the Tower Of Gods was said to be. I look back at Link and then the mountain. That is where the end will take place. I quickly dash to it and begin scaling. Link quickly follows after. I kick down large rocks at him to shake him off but he's persistent. I move up to the top and wait for him to arrive. Link gets up two minutes after, this is it. My legs tremble. My palms sweat. I know I've killed and I have no problem with it but I am so sick to my stomach right now as if this will be my first kill ever. "Well Ty, this is it. This is where your soul departs your body. I hope you've prepared a well written letter all those you loved explaining how your defeat will be traced here." Link cockily says. We begin to circle each other. "Is that so? Id say the same to you but it wouldn't matter. When I'm done with you they'll never know if this was your body or some animal in the cross. Are you ready? I strike now." I say as I quickly launch at him. Link was unready for I knocked him off balance as he tried to muster up his shield for defense. I waist no time, I swipe his legs with mine and send him to the ground. I front flip to down thrust. He rolls to side and back flips up. He moves as well for he jabs quick but I expected this much so adjust my body to side. I believe he expected that so he turned to spin but I expected that...too... and ducked. He slammed his blade down quick in turn but I managed to get Pulse out to block him. I pushed it up so I could stand and then pressed it so he fly back. His feet dragged through the grass as he came to halt. He knelled as well. As he raised his head, he saw me charge my energy up. My blade pulsated with colors. Before I could put it to work I was interrupted by a sudden push of energy that sent me colliding into debris. Selene. A Bird With Two Stones I arise out of the debris to see Link and Selene standing side by side. Their energy is connected some how as if they put it together and they're sharing. I wonder if that's the triforce working. This energy, its pathetic. I hope they don't plan to win like this. "Selene? I'm so glad you could join and see your love's demise. Hopefully you'll join him." I casually say. "Grr! Don't be so full of yourself Ty! You're the one who will end here! Link and I shall destroy you!" Selene angrily says. "Calm yourself dear, don't get out of control. We need to focus if we want to defeat him. He's stronger than us right now." Link tries to calm her. "Yes Selene, listen to him before you get yourself killed quickly." I add in. "He can't be stronger! We have the triforce!" She exclaims. "No matter. We still have to fight with caution." Link readies himself. I strike quick just as Selene was opening to say something. I slash her up in the air and kick her down. I front flip down on Link. He blocks quickly. Selene quickly gets up and throws her boomerang at me. Its spins with a greenish glow and tornado. I launch a Orbital at it to stop it. Link and Selene make no hesitation to attack in the mean time. They quickly strike simultaneously, one after the after the other, blow after blow, slash after slash. I find it that they move in confusing patterns like Link will slash down as I block up he'll kick my chest and I'll have to back flip only to be met by Selene knocks me back to Link with her shield who then continues into another sword fight. Or Link will throw a combo at me while as he backs down, she makes it seem like shes going to attack so I block for only to turn see Link readying for a attack when Selene ambushes me. This is getting very annoying and harder to put up with. Sadly as a final attempt to get me Selene throws her body in the air forming a triforce with her blade. A golden triforce forms and before I know it I find myself dodging shards of gold. Link finally strikes me. He tackles me to a shattered wall with his blade plunged in to my chest. He rips it out and I slowly begin loosing breath. I drop to my knees coughing as my vision goes dark. I cant hear anything, not even my gasping. Is this truly my reckoning? We Arise Ty, are you really going to let it end this way? I thought you were stronger... I thought you were going to change the world. I knew you weren't pure evil from the beginning. Get up, please. Do it for your future... do it for our future... do it for the sky... Who is this voice in my head? Why do I suddenly feel warm? Is this possible? Did I survive death? Have I cheated it all? No matter. I'm going to get up now and tear their heads... away from their limbs. I arise to my feet and stare dead in their faces. I carry a low eye level and a bleeding heart. My energy rockets. I put both my hands together to form a large Orbital. Instead what forms is the triforce... even I am shocked. Its gold light shines through and blinds my sight. It begins to burn my hands so I push away. The light stops and the triforce disappears. My wounds are gone and my energy is restored. My blade is fixed as well. I look back at them, they're just a confused as I am. It seems I remembered something as well from this. Another attack... a strong one. Incapacitate I softly say. My blade rises up and morphs into a bow of pure darkness. A gold arrow of pure energy forms as I take the aim. It glows as it charges. Energy seeps out whipping in every direction from my palm as I harness the energy for arrow. Upon launching, a sonic boom fills the air and the arrow speeds at a unbelievable speed to Selene. Direct hit. Part 5 of Event 10>>